Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Blu-ray)
| discs = 1 | time = 109 minutes (NTSC, original & 2016 releases) 105 minutes (PAL, original release) | director = Leonard Nimoy | date = (Japan) (US) | date2 = (UK steelbook) (Italian steelbook) (German steelbook) (French steelbook) | rating = | language = English (Dolby TrueHD 7.1) | subtitles = English, French, Portuguese, Spanish, Japanese (Region A) Arabic, Danish, Dutch, Croatian, English, French, Finnish, German, Italian, Norwegian, Spanish, Swedish (Region B) | dubbed = French, Portuguese, Japanese (DD Mono, Region A) French, German, Italian, Spanish (DD Stereo, Region B) | reference = (region A, US) (region A, Japan) (region B) (Region B, UK steelbook) (Region B, Italian steelbook) (Region B, German steelbook) (Region B French steelbook) | year = 2285 | cover2 = Star Trek III The Search for Spock Blu-ray cover.jpg | menu = }} Star Trek III: The Search for Spock is the Blu-ray Disc release of , and had made its debut as part of the earlier issued . Reissued as an individual release with new cover art, it features the theatrical cut of the film. As well as the extras originally featured on the , excepting the text commentary by Mike & Denise Okuda and the Easter egg, the release also includes new special features in high definition. Region B saw a 2016 reissue in the "steelbook" variant, which was initially intended to be a part of the . Nonetheless, all ten films saw concurrent European general, non-limited retail individual releases in the UK, Germany, Italy, and France, the steelbooks typically packaged in transparent plastic slipcases with the usual Blu-ray band imprinted at the top. In all cases the text imprints on the back of the steelbooks were language adapted. File:Star Trek The Search for Spock Blu-ray cover Region A (Japan).jpg|Region A Japan cover File:Star Trek III The Search for Spock Blu-ray cover Region B steelbook reissue.jpg|Region B 2016 steelbook reissue While in some cases still being marketed as region-restricted, of the 2016 reissues is known that these are in actuality region-free as this has increasingly become commonplace for the Blu-ray format. The 2016 releases were also marketed with the wrong run time, as Blu-ray run times are presently synchronized, regardless of which television format (NTSC, PAL or Secam) a terrritory employs. (see: Video releases) Special features * - new for this release † - in HD (others in standard definition) *Commentary by Leonard Nimoy, Harve Bennett, Charles Correll and Robin Curtis *Commentary by Ronald D. Moore and Michael Taylor * *''Industrial Light & Magic: The Visual Effects of Star Trek *† *''Spock: The Early Years *† *Star Trek and the Science Fiction Museum Hall of Fame *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *''Captain's Log '' *''Terraforming and the Prime Directive '' *''Space Docks and Birds of Prey '' *''Speaking Klingon'' *''Klingon and Vulcan Costumes'' *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind the Vulcan Katra Transfer'' *† *Photo galleries *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailer † |prev2= |next= }}